1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system and method effective to enable a mobile phone to control a media rendering device to output content from the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art system 50 effective to output content. In system 50, a user 52 may use a remote control 54 to control output of a television 58. Remote control 54 may send a command for television 58 to output content from a particular content processor. Television 58 may, in turn, forward the request over a cable line 60 or satellite 62 to a content processor 64. Content processor 64 may be in communication with a memory 66 including content 68. Content processor 64 may forward content 68 to television 58. Television 58 may output content 68 in the form of an image 56. This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art systems.